


He's Not Coming Back

by Anonymous



Series: Free Agency [2]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Free Agency, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’m here to stay,” George said. “We can bring it home.”





	He's Not Coming Back

Paul stared at the face lying on the pillow next to him. They had not waited for the party to end. At about 1 a.m. they had stumbled into the hotel bedroom, stripped off their clothes and fell into bed. Too tired to do anything but sleep. But, as the early morning light streamed through the cracks in the curtains, Paul found himself wide awake. Uncertainty was clawing its way through his heart and brain.

 _Why are you staying?_  

He told himself to win, but his heart ached each time he would answer.

 _You can’t lie to me,_ it seemed to say.

 

His brain, the traitor, would then add – _If you really wanted to win you would have went to L.A._

 _I can win_ , Paul insists, _I can win with him._

 

Paul continued to stare, wishing he could wake the other man. He had enough confidence, drive and hope for the both of them. He knew the other man was tired; he had flown in hours earlier and had been by Paul’s side all night long. But he needed the doubts to be erased.

 

His fingers lightly traced the pink plump lips. For a moment he didn’t react until his brows and nose twitched and then his eyes opened.

 

Irritation transitioned into confusion as he recognized Paul’s face, “P, what’s the matter?”

 

_What have you done Paul? You were only supposed to be here for a year._

“I’m having second thoughts,” it came out a bit hesitantly.

 

Russ did not seem surprised. He closed his eyes and turned on his back instead, “And you want to talk about this now?” If anything he sounded exasperated.  

 

 _Yes, I feel like I’m choking._ What he said was, “Yes, I can’t go back to sleep.”

 

Russ opened his eyes again and turned to Paul, using his hand to support his head, “You don’t think we can win a championship?”

 

He would never doubt the other man’s determination and will to win after playing with him for a year. That’s not what this was about, “Did you do this - with him?”

  

Russ’s face hardened a bit, an expression Paul has seen a lot of on the court, “With who?”

 

Of course Russ knew what Paul meant.

“Kevin.”

“Love?”

Paul smiled, “Durant.”

 

Though he didn’t answer immediately, his eyes searched Paul’s face. Paul wasn’t questioning his on court abilities- he was questioning them. Russ didn’t think that was fair of the other man to do. But, he obviously had concerns that Russ alone could ease. This wasn’t about him right now.

 

“I didn’t,” Paul’s eyes closed as Russ caressed his cheek, “Perhaps if I had he wouldn’t have left.”

“Is that your plan? Win my heart so that I stay?”

 

He opened his eyes as Russ snorted, “That’s a good plan. What are you worried about?”

 

_I’ve just up heaved my whole life, and possibly the final years of my career to play here with you._

“Am I just a replacement for him?”

 

“Yes, there were two empty places in my life and you’ve volunteered to fill them,” His hand trailed down Paul’s arm, “Of course you’re a replacement , as I’m sure I’m replacing a few persons in your life as well. That doesn’t mean we don’t care about each other.”

 

“What if he comes back?”

 

“He’s not coming back”

 

“He might, they can’t pay him.”

 

“Neither can we,” Russ shook his head, “I don’t want him to come back, I haven’t for a long time.”

 

Paul ran a hand over his face and laughed a bit shakily, “I chose you over LeBron man.”

 

“I’m flattered - truly,” Russ was grinning as he laid on his back, “You also choose a couple million dollars over him.”   

 

They stared into each other’s eyes a bit, the tension in Paul’s replaced with something more comforting.  

“How long have you been awake?”

 

“An hour or two.”

 

“You should have woken me up,” he chided lightly, “A couple more minutes and I would have woken to an empty bed and a text from Presti saying you fucked off to L.A.”

 

Pauls’ finger once again traced his lips, “I would have spoken to you first.”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

Paul suspected that it meant more to him than his tone suggested.  

 


End file.
